31 Days of Aomine And Kasamatsu
by HanaMi03
Summary: This can be viewed as Yaoi or friendship. Its leaning more towards Yaoi. They will all be One shots. Mostly Fluff Because who doesn't love it? don't like it don't read it. Dis: Don't own Kuroko no basket, With that enjoy!
1. Day 01: Pirate

**PumpkinDreamer: A little late posting this but this is something, I was doing with my beloved ~  
**

* * *

Day 01: Pirates

* * *

The sun was high up in the sky. Aomine watched a lone cloud drift. There was a light breeze he could feel from the wind as his mind drifted. He was thinking of time when he was little boy. He remembered all those pretended adventure's he had.

When there was canon fire from one of his crew mates testing them out. The loud noise made him remember.

The time his village was attacked. There were people screaming in fear. They were running from a fight that was happening between Marines and Pirates.

He sat up having to change his thought process. He also felt another presence that was approaching him.

"Lunch is ready brat"

His royal blue orbs met steel blue ones.

"Shouldn't you be scrubbing the deck, Cabin boy..?" Aomine asked stretching his arms. The other male's eyes twitched.  
"Fine, Starve I don't care" He turned around. Aomine looked at the older male. He got up a minute later.

He walked toward the galley. The aroma of food hit his nose as he walked into the galley. That would remind him of home and past with his mother. Who use to cook meals for him and his father. He was quiet walking to his seat sitting down.

He was too deep in thought to really greet anybody at the table. When the cabin boy came in and sat across from him.

The captain of the ship Akashi Seijuro looked at Kasamatsu.

"Kasamatsu Yukio, I think you do better at Quarter Master." He said.

"Kasamatsucchi is already getting promoted..?" A blonde male questioned.

"He is more Responsible then you, Ryouta" Akashi stated. He had an idea come to him.  
"Then you can take his place Ryouta" He added. Ryouta had tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to be cabin boy" Ryouta cried out.

Kasamatsu ignored them. He diverted his attention towards Aomine. Who looked lost in thought. The other member's looked to be enjoying themselves.

Aomine pushed the rest of the food on the plate away. He walked out of the galley. Kasamatsu watched him leave before looking back at the others. They all glanced back at Kasamatsu before going back to what they were doing before Aomine left.

The older male frowned. He got up walking out of the galley to fallow Aomine. He saw the other staring out at sea. Kasmatsu walked up to him. Aomine looked over at him.

"What do you want?" He asked him.

Kasamatsu shrugged in response to his question. Aomine looked back out sea there was comfortable silence between the two.

"If there is anything wrong, I can help you, if you let me." Kasamatsu told him. He watched some of the waves on the sea.

"We are nakama after all..' He added. He felt a tiny bit awkward not use to admitting those words often.

Aomine patted his head in response to what he said. He had a light smile.

"Thanks, but, I am fine now." He ruffled Kasamatsu hair. Kasamatsu glared at him.  
"I'm not a kid idiot.." He grumbled looking to the side. He left Aomine in his thoughts.

"j-just talk to me if it becomes too much, if you make me worry, I'll hit you.." He flushed red going back to work on his duties.


	2. Day 02 : First Date

**PumpkinDreamer: Another day for you wooh! long over due, I am sorry my beloved TOT  
**

* * *

Day 02 : First Date

* * *

Aomine woke up in the morning. The alarm clock was set to go off on a pair. He woke up before it went off.

The reason for that was because today was a special day. He was going to be going on his first date. He was bundle of nerves because of it being his first date.

He went to have a shower just so he can calm his nerve's down. Once he was done his shower. He found that it didn't help him especially when he looked at the time.

Aomine rushed to get ready. He was done getting ready he rushed to the train station. There was no sign of his date. He felt a little worried and disappointed. Then he checked on the time on his phone. That showed that he was two hours early then the appointed time.

He sighed in relief.

'What do I do for two hours..?' Aomine wondered to himself. He slumped against the wall. When a couple passed by them. He twitched before looking in a different direction. Where he saw two people making out.

'Ignore me' He told himself.

Hour Later.

Aomine glared at the two people.  
"GET A ROOM!" He yelled out scarring them.

"What are you freaking out about..?"

A familiar voice asked him. That made Aomine jump.

"Kasamatsu-senpai your here." Aomine clutched on to his chest. He calmed himself down as he looked at the older teen.

Kasamatsu was wearing casual looking clothes. A long sleeve shirt that was grey with blue jeans.  
"I figured you would be an idiot and be here early so, I left my house early." He explained.

Aomine nodded his head. He looked away walking towards the train. He bought the ticket for the two of them. When they boarded the train. The two sat in silence. On the train. Aomine wondered what he should do for the date.

'I didn't think, I would make it this far' He thought to himself. It took a lot to ask him out in the first place. He expected to get rejected but he didn't , that in itself was a miracle.

Kasamatsu was minding his own business. Aomine glanced at him. He looked at Kasamatsu's hand before flushing red looking away before bravely reaching over and taken Kasamatsu's hand.

Kasamatsu flushed red at the action. He lightly squeezed his hand in return. There was an even more comfortable silence.

When they came to their stop. Aomine got up pulling Kasamatsu with him.

The first stop was a park. They walked down a path that lead to the forest.

"Do you ever go down this path while jogging?"

Aomine questioned. He was trying to calm himself down from his nerve of being on a first date.  
"Some times" Kasamatsu replied.

He swung their hands because he was enjoying the warmth.

"What about you?" Kasamatsu asked him.  
"not really, though there is a really good spot to catch crayfish." Aomine explained to him.

"Oh? I have a special spot, where I play my guitar" Kasamatsu told him.  
"You play guitar?" Aomine questioned finding it surprising.  
"Yes" He replied.

"..Hmm, I want to hear you play." Aomine looked in thought. He was picturing Kasamatsu playing the instrument.

"Maybe some other time." Kasamatsu said they continued their walk through the forest. When they reached the end of path.  
"Are you hungry?" Aomine asked him.  
"Yeah." Kasmatsu replied.

They head to a restaurant. On the way to the restaurant. Aomine's nerves finally settled down. There were many eyes on him and Kasamatsu. The moment the enter the place. He wondered why they were looking at them. He looked down at his hands that were still connect to Kasamatsu.

'Tch, let them look' He thought standing in a small line. There was a guy who was staring at Kasamatsu. Aomine noticed he glared at the other male. He put his arms around Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu blinked looking at him. Aomine lead him to a seat by the window. He was glad that they didn't have to wait for so long.

A busty waitress walked over.

"How can I help you..?" She asked leaning forward. She was causally giving his a date flirtatious wink. Aomine glared at her.

"I'd like water, please.." Kasmatsu requested. Aomine sighed.  
"I'm fine." Aomine said even thought the waitress wasn't even paying attention to him. He waved his hand. Waitress walked away from the table.

"Whats wrong with you..?" Kasamatsu asked him noticing how Aomine has been acting since the waitress had come to the table and the looks some of the people gave them since coming here.

"I don't like people looking at you like that." Aomine grumbled.  
"What do you mean?" Kasamatsu questioned confused. He tilted his head to the side.

"Nevermind." Aomine shook his head. He let the whole issue go since Kasamatsu was so adorable in his eyes.

The two ordered their food. Kasamatsu started to talk about basket ball. Aomine would listen quietly. He eventually brighten up. When the older teen started to talk about his team.

Once they were done. Aomine walked Kasamatsu home. They were silent the whole way their.

"Earlier, where you jealous? " Kasamatsu questioned.  
"So what if I was? You belong to me only.." Aomine grumbled albeit childishly.

Kasamatsu flushed red but had a slight smile on his face. He kissed the younger teen on the cheek.  
"I had f-fun thanks.." Kasamatsu ran to his house.

Aomine touched his cheek. He stared at the front door of Kasamatsu's house.  
'First date with Kasamatsu, successful' He smiled turning around to go home.


	3. Day 03 : Love

Day 03 : Love

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio was staring at the ceiling. He was in his first year of University. He had just moved into the dorm the other day.

The reason why he was in troubled. It was because for the longest time. He was thinking of one person. Aomine Daiki.

The tanned teenager has invaded his mind for a few weeks now. Kasamatsu felt annoyed because he couldn't figure out why he was thinking of him so much.

Aomine liked big breasted girls. He was a simpleton idiot. Kasamatsu twitched. He sat up from his bed. He looked in the mirror. Where he noticed that his cheeks were flushed red.

'He's just a Ganguro.' He glared. When his cheeks went even redder.

'Why does my hear pound, whenever, I think of him' He questioned himself.

The younger teen was still invading his mind. When he would try so hard not to think of him. It was like the more he tried not think of him. The more Aomine would invade his mind more.

The next day. Kobori who was his best friend and roommate walked into the room to stare at Kasamatsu. Who was hiding under the covers.

"Kobori somethings wrong with me" Kasamatsu stated.  
"Hm?" Kobori raised an eyebrow.  
"I can't stop thinking of that stupid Ganguro idiot." Kasamatsu flushed red.

Kobori took a sip of a drink.  
"Maybe you like him" He said. Kasamatsu cheek turned scarlet.

"It's a lie!" Kasamatsu shouted trying to hide his face.

"First stage denial" Kobori turned away from him. He was about to leave the room. Kasamatsu went and grabbed his arm making him look back at him.

"w-wait, if I really do like him, What do I do?" Kasamatsu asked him.

"You could always confess your feelings to him." Kobori suggested.

"I can't do that he likes big breasted woman" Kasamatsu went all depressed. The more he thought about it.  
"He would never accept me, I'm a guy.." Kasamatsu sighed.

"Yukio sometimes you just got to take a leap of faith." Kobori patted his shoulders trying to give him advice. Kasamatsu twitched.

"The worst he could do is reject you.." Kobori added.  
'That's what I am afraid of..' Kasamatsu thought.

A few days later. Kasamatsu wall all by himself. In front of Touou academy. He fidgeted before glaring at the school doors.

He took a few breathes before finally entering the school doors. He walked in the direction of the gym. He arrived. He saw many people practising, but, there was no sign of Aomine.

'Where is he?' He frowned.

"K-Kasamatsu-san, what are you doing here?" A blonde male asked.

"Have you seen that Miracle brat?" Kasamatsu asked.  
"Erm, He's on the roof skipping practice.." Blonde answered.

Older teen twitched.  
"Thanks" He turned around to leave the gym. He headed towards the roof.

On the roof. Kasamatsu noticed the tanned male was laying on the ground sleeping. Older male kicked him awake.  
"If I was your captain, I'd hit you" He stated glaring at Aomine.

Aomine rubbed his head.  
"You already kicked me" He grumbled. Royal blue orbs met steel blue ones.

"Why are you here?" Aomine asked. Kasamatsu twitched.  
'Why Do I like this jerk?' He wondered to himself. The cold temperature suddenly felt warmer.

Aomine turned away from him. Kasamatsu noticed the dirty magazine.

"Your a stupid perverted ganguro"

Kasamatsu said kicked him again.  
"Ow! What the hell!?" Aomine rubbed his head.  
"Whats your problem?" He glared.

"Its your fault brat! I can't sleep properly with you always on my mind" Kasamatsu kicked him again.  
"Bastard!" He yelled at Aomine. Who would of been mad but he was more confused.

"You think of me why?" Aomine wondered. When he was punched in the face.  
"Will you stop!?" He shouted grabbing his wrist.

"Stupid Ahomine, I l-like you." Kasmatsu confessed. His cheeks burning scarlet red.

Aomine's eyes widen at his confession.  
"You like me? As in love?" He questioned.  
"Your an idiot.." Kasamatsu boots him.

"I'm leaving" Kasamatsu walked towards the door to the roof. Aomine grabbed his wrist. He pulled the older teen into a kiss. He released Kasamatsu a minute later.

"I love you too" Aomine smirked. Kasmatsu punched him again.

"IDIOT!" He yelled stomping away. He left Aomine knocked out on the ground.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: Day three! woot!**


	4. Day 04 : Hug

Day 04 : Hug

* * *

Aomine was laying on his bed. He was counting down the days. When Kasamatsu was going to return. The other male left a few weeks ago to go on vacation with his friends. That left with Aomine being all alone in the house.

The tanned male rolled over on his bed. He had no will to do anything. Kasamatsu was gone. The two had been dating for a year and during that time they were barely apart. This was the first time in awhile that they had been apart.

There were messages on his phone. He ignored them. The only thing on his mind was his beloved Kasamatsu.

The room around him was a complete and total mess. There was garbage all around him. He was even growing a beard. Dish's could be seen every where among the house.

'I have no will to live..' Aomine thought to himself. He closed his eyes. He didn't move when the door opened.

"The hell happened here..?" Kasamatsu asked just walking into the door and noticing the condition of the house.

Aomine got up from the bed. He ran over to Kasamatsu.

"Yukio!" He shouted wrapping his arms around Kasamatsu. He hugged him then kissed him.

"I missed you don't leave me again.." He said kissing Kasamatsu again. He started to pin him to the wall before it eventually lead to the room.


	5. Day 05 : Delicious

Day 05 : Delicious

* * *

There was something wrong with Aomine. He didn't understand why everything. That Kasamatsu did was so enticing to way Kasamatsu was licking the Popsicle on a hot summer day. The tanned teen couldn't help but lick his lips.

"You shouldn't eat popsicle's" Aomine stated.  
"Why?" Kasamatsu licked up the sweeten treat.  
"Because its distraction me." Aomine looked away.

Kasamatsu finished the treat.  
"That was good" He said tossing the stick into the garbage can.

"You should say Delicious" Aomine said.  
"Hm, I don't know, it wasn't that good " Kasamatsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Kill joy" Aomine grumbled.  
"What you want me to suck you off and say Delicious just to humour you?" Kasamatsu questioned.

Aomine stared at him.  
"I was joking" Kasamatsu walked away.  
"But, I want to see you say it" Aomine pouted walking next to his boyfriend. They continued on there date. Aomine was left pouting after his boyfriend. He would stare after other couples that seemed to be having a good time.

"If I got you a box of Popsicle's would you eat it all in front of me..?" Aomine questioned. Kasamatsu looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would you do that..?" Kasamatsu questioned him.  
" I just want you to hear say the word delicious.." Aomine thought going back to his thoughts. Kasamatsu shook his head. he turned a corner.

"..Keep your perverted fantasy's to yourself" He huffed walking over to another stand. Where he got an ice cream. Aomine paid for it before Kasamatsu could pay himself.

" Thanks.." Kasamatsu took the ice cream. Aomine licked some of it before kissing him on the lips. He smirked licking his lips.  
"Now that was Delicious" He said.

Kasamatsu flushed red. He punched him in the jaw hard.

"Idiot!" He shouted face flushing red.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: And another day done wooh!**


End file.
